Man Up or I will
by yaoikaylor
Summary: The same day that Arthur announced his marriage to Merlin, the warlock decided to go drinking with Gwaine in a local tavern and what the knight have said led to his discovery of just what the pain in his heart meant...Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...I don't know if I should put Mpreg since there is no Mpreg (only mention in the story) but to be safe I putting warning out that it does involve Mpreg

**A/N:** Don't worry, I'm still writing 'The Child of Time'. In fact, I wrote this story before I wrote 'The Child of Time. This story was meant to be a one-shot but with my wild imagination it become longer. The writing in here is going to be different because it was edited by **NaruLover4ever**. She is one of my best friend and my beta but she can't be my beta anymore because she needs to concentrate on her school. She is graduating this semester so she is going to be busy. See why I need to find a new Beta now? :/ Anyways, this story is already complete but I'm going to post it chapter after chapter every monday =D

**Chapter one**

Hundreds upon hundreds of bundled flowers, lace, and ribbons are being gathered from every garden around the castle of Camelot. All the invitations have already been sent out and all the residents in and out of Camelot already heard of the news of King Arthur and Guinevere's, Gwen for short, wedding. Today is the ceremony and everyone is excited for the couple to finally tie the knot. All were happy except for one man, the warlock named Merlin. Merlin is the personal manservant of King Arthur. He served the King for years, saving Arthur's life from the shadows. Even now Merlin was still nothing to King Arthur but a manservant. The King didn't know the true identity of Merlin or of his heroic actions during many of the former Prince's battles in the past for it would risk his life. But today wasn't about Merlin or his relationship with Arthur, it was about his master and Gwen and their upcoming union.

Marrying Gwen, a former maid, was a rough road for both of the love birds but Gwen have proven to Camelot that she was worthy of being the Queen. Merlin was the first person Arthur had told about the marriage blessing from the court. Merlin was happy—truly—for them but his heart was also just as pained about it. Everything was going to change, Merlin was wiser than his peers usually gave him credit for and he could see just how this marriage was going to change his relationship with Arthur. Arthur was already not spending nearly as much time with Merlin as he used to anymore. The last few weeks, Arthur and Gwen spent so much time together that Merlin had hardly seen the King. The only time he sees the King is the morning when the manservant went to wake him and at night when the king needed help drawing his bath before went to sleep. They had hardly talked except for a the few rare occasions and today the king was getting married.

Merlin stood by the window in his room, looking up to the sky. He understood what the pain inside his heart meant but there was nothing he could do for it anymore. The same day that Arthur announced his marriage to Merlin, the warlock decided to go drinking with Gwaine in a local tavern and said knight led to his discovery of just what the pain in his heart meant. But it was not only what the knight said that lead to where he was now, but someone unexpected had also led to his own realization of what his feelings truly were and tried to push him into revealing all to the object of his affections, his destiny ...

***Flash Back* **

"You're in love with Arthur," Gwaine said before taking another large gulp of wine from his cup. Merlin, who was sitting on the opposite side of him, leant forward and blinked slowly not comprehending what his friend had just said. "Um...What?" he asked. Gwaine stared into his eyes, not in the least bit drunk, not yet at least. "You are in love with the King," he repeated.

Merlin's lips thinned and then shook his head. "No, that is not it."

Gwaine nodded. "Come on, Merlin, every time you and Arthur stare into each other eyes, I was practically being thrown out of your personal sexual tension bubble! I thought for sure you two must be shagging each other or something."

The young warlock gaped at his long haired friend. "No, we do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I mean the shagging. We've never done that before."

"So you admit to the staring, but not the shagging? Well that is okay, take your time. I'm willing to accept it whenever you admit it."

Merlin shook his head frustratedly. "No no no, you got it all wrong. We do not do either of it."

The knight looked surprised, an eyebrow raised. "Well I can believe that the shagging part is not true but honestly, Merlin, the glaring at each other with such lust? You have to admit that is the honest truth, my friend," he said and took another gulp from his chalice. "And you are the first person he tells about his marriage approval? Must be tough since you're so in love with him. What a prat he is, didn't even think about your feelings."

Merlin sat back and tried to process what his friend just told him in his head. Still not admitting to what his heart was telling him: that what Gwaine said was the truth. "I am not in love with Arthur. This feeling has to be something else."

The knight leant forward toward the young warlock. "Have you ever loved anyone else other than Arthur?"

"I am not in love with Arthur and yes, I had been in love with someone before," replied Merlin.

"Really? Who was it?"

Merlin pursed his lips. He wasn't sure if he should tell his friend about Freya. No one knew about her, not even Gaius. Her death was caused at the hand of Arthur but he never blamed the King for it. It was not the King's fault because he didn't know about Merlin's relationship with Freya or even who Freya was really at the time. The King was just doing his job: protecting Camelot.

He must have been quiet for too long. Gwaine backed away and laughed. "You have never been in love."

"I have, but she is dead now."

"You're lying."

Merlin jolted up from his chair, angrily. "I am not lying! Arthur killed her."

Gwaine's eyes grew large as the warlock covered his mouth. He didn't mean to blurt out that information but he didn't want Gwaine to think that he was a liar. "I-I-"

Gwaine pulled him down to his chair before he could mutter another word. The knight looked around and gave the other guests in the tavern a warning look. As the other guest looked away, he turn to Merlin and whispered in a serious tone, "Arthur killed your first love? Wass it out of jealousy?"

Merlin shook his head. He didn't want to tell Gwaine, afraid he had already said too much. If he said anymore, Gwaine might know about Merlin's magic. "I don't want to talk about it."

The knight sighed and decided to bring up the subject another time. He didn't want Merlin to feel sadder than he already did. "Fine, but I'm not wrong about you being in love with Arthur."

"I am not in love with the royal prat," Merlin protested exasperatingly and took a sip from his chalice. "I'm going to go back now." He stood up from his chair to leave but turned back. "Thank you, Gwaine, for listening. Even though your input didn't help much."

Gwaine grinned. "Anytime."

Merlin smiled and left the tavern. The night was rather quieter than usual and the road was strangely empty. He could still hear drunken men singing their hearts out in the other tavern, no brawling just yet then. He didn't sense any dark magic near so he continued his walk toward the castle. When he was near the castle though, he felt a sudden large force of magic and then a gust of wind came out of nowhere and swiftly surrounded him. He gave out a gasp and covered himself from anything that might attack him but nothing came to harm him. When he looked up, he realized that he was in an open field of green grass. He looked around for whomever had brought him here.

"Don't worry, it is just I," a familiar female voice said behind him.

He twisted around and found himself looking at Morgana, Arthur's half-sister. She still looked just as stunning as the last time he had seen her three years ago after the Great War. Morgana fought on the opposite side along with her wicked Druid/warlock friend, Mordred, but in the end of the war she turned tail and helped Merlin save Arthur. She told Merlin before she disappeared that she would return one day when Camelot needed her help. With her appearance in front of him now, he feared there might be some new threats coming toward Camelot. Even if the threat was going to come from Morgana or some other enemies, Merlin was willing to risk anything to save Arthur and Camelot.

"Why are you here, Morgana?" Merlin demanded.

Morgana walked closer to Merlin but stopped as she saw him getting ready for any attack that she might throw at him. "I'm here because of the premonitions that I dreamt of."

"Premonitions? But you have your mother's enchanted bracelet," he nodded to the bracelet that Morgana should be wearing on her right wrist but there was nothing there.

She shook her head. "Not anymore, not after Modred's death. After all was over, I decided to give myself over to my destiny and accept my gift," she took the bracelet from a pouch that was tied to her waistband and handed it to Merlin. "I want you to have it."

Merlin shook his head. He still couldn't quite trust her.

"You think I cursed it?"

"I have my reasons to believe so and you should understand why."

She nodded. "Yes, but I can't trust myself with it. I might do evil things again if I keep it, so," she moved closer with her hand reaching up with the bracelet. "Take it. You have magic too. You should know if it was cursed or not."

True. Merlin's magic had grown more powerful over the years and detecting curses was usually very simple for him but he wouldn't let himself forget that Morgana was also a powerful sorceress. Slowly, he took the bracelet from her hand and felt it's magic. There was no dark magic or curse on it. He looked back at her with little more ease. "Why did you seek me?"

She felt that Merlin finally trusted her a little and that was all she needed for now. "For the past few nights, I keep having the same visions and I thought that if I didn't do anything about them then it wouldn't come true," she looked a bit worried as she continued, "But I was wrong. As I stand by, one of the visions have started to take it's course."

"And?"

"There are two premonitions: one will lead Arthur to the Golden Age of Camelot and the other will lead him to the Fall of Camelot," she said, her lips trembling a little bit. "If he marries Gwen, she will lead Arthur to his great fall."

Merlin looked at Morgana in confusion. Gwen would not harm Arthur. She loves him. But if he thought about it, Gwen never really saved Arthur's life before. She had attempted to but never succeeded. Was that really a problem though with Merlin around to protect Arthur from the threats against his life? "And the other one?"

"It is you, Merlin," she replied with high hope. "If Arthur marries you, you will lead him to the Golden Age of Camelot."

Merlin started to think Morgana was out of her mind. Arthur marrying him? That situation was looked upon even worse than Gwen and Arthur's relationship. The Prince and the maid being together almost didn't happen, so how would Arthur marrying him work? "No," Merlin said, shaking his head. "I think something is wrong with your premonitions. I would be the ruin of Arthur if we were to ever get together. Not the other way around."

"But it's true-"

"Morgana, it does not make sense. Why do I have to marry Arthur in order to bring a Golden Age to Camelot? Can't he still marry to Gwen with me by his side to help him out?"

"A betrayal of Gwen will break Arthur."

"A betrayal? What betrayal? Gwen loves Arthur too much for betrayal."

"She is still human and such thing will happen."

"I'm human also—well, human with magic—but still human as well."

"But you will not betray him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you are his destiny and he is the same to you. You two are two sides of the same coin."

He paused as he remembered so many different people saying the same thing to him from so many different times in his and Arthur's journey together. Somehow, this time it gave him a chill to his spine, a warm chill though, as if his destiny was soon to come. Before he knew it, Morgana had grasped both of his hands. "If you defy your destiny, it will be the end of Arthur and Camelot. So please tell him your true feelings."

The looks of her teary eyes was so full of worrying and a hint of her fear of what might become of Camelot and her brother shone through. He swallowed hard. He knew Morgana long enough to know when she was lying or when she was sincere. And at this moment, he knew she was speaking the truth and there were no tricks. "I don't even know about my own feelings," he answered honestly.

"You love him. It pains you to no end to hear about this marriage, does it not?" She asked.

He didn't answer for he knew all too well that it was the truth. All day long, after Arthur told him about the wedding he was so sad. He thought that maybe it was because Arthur was getting married and things were going to change but he now he wasn't too sure that was it. When did this happen? When did he start to fall in love with the royal prat? Thinking through all the times they had been together, Arthur had become the most important person in his life. Even his life was not as important as Arthur's. He would willingly give his life for him. He closed his eyes tightly as he finally realized just how much he loved Arthur and didn't want him to marry Gwen. "It will never work, Morgana," he said, opening his eyes. "I have magic. Arthur hates magic as much as his own father once did. It will break him if one day he knew. I can't allow that."

She shook her head as if she didn't believe that Arthur could hurt Merlin. "You saved his life countless of times. He won't hurt you."

"And there is no proof that I did help," he said and then his lids dropped half-way as he remembered what Arthur had said to him when King Uther had died from magic. Even though it was partly Morgana's fault, he was also at wrong for not being careful. "I think you got your premonition wrong, Morgana. I will be the destruction of Arthur if I...tell him my true feelings."

"No, I am the one who sees it and I know what I saw!" Her voice sounded so convincing that it made him want to believe that he was the one for Arthur, but how could he help Arthur through marriage? Arthur needed to marry a woman, even if it was not Gwen. He was a king, he would need an heir. Surely, he can not give Arthur that and it would definitely, or at least eventually, bring doom to Camelot.

"I have to go," he said as he removed his hands from hers. He started to walk away but she caught his hand again. "Promise me! Promise me when you know your feelings you will tell him!" She begged.

Without answering, he gave her a nod and she let him go. Then another gush of wind swirled around him and he appeared back at the front gate of the castle. He looked around to see if Morgana was anywhere near but when he saw that she was nowhere in sight, he went inside. He was on his way to his home—the physician's clinic—but stopped when he heard Arthur calling out to him. He looked toward his King at the end of the corridor and his heart started to beat very fast. He always noticed Arthur's lovely blonde hair but he never had the urge to touch it before and those beautiful blue eyes, he was just now noticing how much he enjoyed looking at them. And his body, it was so well-built that he wanted him to—Merlin stopped himself as his thought had taken a nasty turn into the gutter. He couldn't think about his King in such dirty fantasies. It would drive him mad eventually.

"There you are. I have been searching for you all night," Arthur said as he was approaching his wayward manservant. As Merlin stared at his King coming closer, he could feel his heart yearning for him. Even with Freya, he never considered that his heart could feel this way. He shook his head, denying his feelings once more in his own mind.

"What is it? Do you need your armor shined?" he asked, trying to be himself as much as he could.

Arthur frowned. "Did you forget something?" he asked.

Merlin thought about his day. Did Arthur tell him to do some chores earlier? He did see the king that morning when he went to wake him and during lunch when he announced his wedding to Merlin but he hadn't seen him since. When Merlin failed to answer, Arthur grabbed the back of the manservant's jacket and forced him to follow Arthur into the Hall. Arthur practically pushed Merlin inside where all the knights, include Gwaine, were waiting for them.

"What is this?" Merlin asked, a little confused.

"Your birthday," Arthur replied. Merlin gaped. He had totally forgotten that today was his birthday. So many things happened that he seemed to be forgetting lately while dealing with his life. Arthur gave his manservant a pat on the shoulder as he pulled him inside to greet everyone. The room was decorated with blue and red. The table was filled with all his favorite foods and, of course, there was a cake. All the knights were wishing him a happy birthday one after another. He was surprised Gwaine wasn't drunk yet.

"You remembered," Merlin said unbelieving of what Arthur had done for him.

"Of course I remembered, Merlin. How could I forgot my idiot servant's birthday," he said and raised up his cup. Merlin smiled toward his master with admiration as everyone turned their attention toward their King. "Today is a special day. Today is," he turned to Merlin, "my stupid, deaf, dumb, and idiotic—" Merlin wasn't amused anymore as the list of names continued on for a long minute and earned a few laughs from the knights. "But, a loyal true..." he stared into Merlin's eyes with a genuine smile, "friend's birthday. I'm grateful to have you by my side."

All the little anger he had for Arthur from before suddenly vanished with that smile. His heart almost jumped from his chest when the King suddenly pulled him in for a tight hug. He chuckled. "Okay, you have got to be drunk for this rare action to have happened," Merlin teased, but turned slightly disappointed when the King moved away from him. "Merlin, shut up," said Arthur before he turned his attention back to the knights. "For Merlin!"

"For Merlin!" All the knights drunk the toast with their King, including Merlin.

* * *

It must have been three hours since the birthday party had started and now that it was over, Percival (another knight of Camelot) and Merlin were helping their staggering drunken King up the stairs to his royal bedchamber. Merlin hadone of the king's arm and used his other arm to support him around his waist while Percival grabed the other arm and placed his own arm under Merlin's on his leader's waist. "How come you didn't get drunk? It was your party," Percival asked.

Merlin shook his head. "You weren't there at this point, but there was this one time when we were..." he stopped to take a few breaths and Percival paused for his sake. "I got drunk and they dressed me up in a dress. I vowed never to get drunk with them again even if it was occasion like this."

Percival nodded understandably. "Well," he threw Arthur over his shoulder. "I can manage the rest." He grinned and practically ran up the stairs and into the King's chamber without any of Merlin's help.

By the time Merlin arrived in the King's chamber, Percival had already put Arthur on the large bed. "I think he would rather you take his clothes off," he said with a goofy smile on his lips and then slipped out from the room.

Merlin stood by the door for a good two minutes, debating if it was the right idea to undress the King, knowing how he now felt about his Sire. Of course he should. He always took Arthur's clothes off for many years and there was nothing he should be ashamed about, right? He walked forward but stopped as the thought of seeing Arthur naked tonight just wasn't working. There were many things said to him that made him aware of things that he just hadn't been aware of before. Most of all, he had realized that he just couldn't trust himself with touching Arthur right now. After a long pacing back and forth, he decided it was best if he were to go downstairs and find another servant to do it but when he was about to leave, Arthur called out to him and stopped him on his track.

"Yes, sire?" He looked at the King and realized that he was still sleeping but he was mumbling Merlin's name. Just the thought that Arthur might be dreaming of him brought a beautiful smile to his face. It lightened his heart to know that even in his sleep, his friend still thought of Merlin. He shook the thought from his mind and walked over, deciding to just do his duties and be done with it. He took off the King's boots, cape, and tunic; he knew that Arthur didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a shirt. He organized everything nicely so it would be easier to carry out. He sighed. It's going to be another long night of cleaning and polishing, even if it was his birthday. He went back to the bed to take Arthur's dirty socks off as well. As he pulled the last sock from Arthur's foot though, his clear blue eyes jolted open wide, staring into Merlin's deeper blue eyes and Merlin froze in his position. He had to admit, Arthur had a very handsome face, unlike his own: boney, high cheekbones and funny ears to boot. Arthur had his pink lips relaxed in a dreamy with his mouth slightly opened, a hinting of his white teeth showing. Merlin just stared, flabbergasted.

It must have only been a few seconds, but it seemed like time had stopped for the flustered warlock. He had to look away. If he didn't, he would be tempted to kiss his King. As he was going to move away though, Arthur grasped his forearm and the simple touch sent an electrifying feeling throughout his manservant's entire body. Then came his King's whisper of Merlin's name. At that very moment, he couldn't control himself anymore. He leant forward at the same time as Arthur did and their lips meet for the first time. At first, their lips were just pressing together but soon Merlin parted his lips to let his King's tongue enter. Arthur leant more forward and tasted what his manservant offered him. His tongue followed Merlin's sharply indrawn breath, and then they were kissing. Gently at first, but soon with more determination. Arthur lifted his hand to Merlin's face, touching his cheeks lightly before moving to his neck and then to his soft dark hair.

Merlin moaned softly at the touch and Arthur gave a satisfied chuckle as he dropped his other hand to Merlin's thigh and, with impressive speed, he shifted his greatest ally and friend under him. Merlin's eyes widen as he realized he was under his King now. It was a bit terrifying and embarrassing but he didn't hate his new position. Lips still locked together, Merlin dared to move his hands and explore his king's muscular chest and torso firmly. Then suddenly his body gave a little jolt as his King's hand touched his crotch, tracing the form of his partial erection until it grew hard and aching. "Arthur," he whimpered softly. He knows this was wrong. His King was drunk and Merlin realized with a jolt he was taking advantage of him. "Arthur...this is wrong.." Arthur muffled his voice by kissing him.

As guilt overwhelmed him, he tried to move his lips from Arthur's to whisper a spell but each time he tried, Arthur caught his lips again and kissed him hungrily. "I've been wanting to do this for the longest time, Merlin," Arthur muttered against his lips and Merlin could feel his hard erection against his. He panted against Arthur's lips, questions nearly formed but each time they were forced back by Arthur's stabbing tongue."Merlin..."

_Fuck. _Merlin tugged at Arthur's waistband of his trouser and reached out to his King's hard erection. Arthur did the same. As they felt each other fingers, strong and sure around their most precious organ, it was the most incredible feeling in the world. They kissed and panted each other's names as they stroked each other. Soon they both lost themselves in a haze of pleasure until Merlin quivered under his King as his wet heat spurted all over his King's fingers. Soon after Merlin, Arthur also reached his own orgasm. "Merlin..." the King murmured with one last kiss on his lips as he looked into Merlin's eyes full of love. "I...I..."Merlin's heart was pounding wildly against his chest as he thought Arthur was going to confess but instead his whole weight came crashing down on Merlin. It only took a few seconds for Merlin to realize that his King had once more passed out. With a few strong shoves, Merlin finally got his King off of him. He fixed his trousers and then Arthur's so there wouldn't be any suspicions.

His legs were still shaking from what had happened, so he just sat on the bed next to his King until his body and heart had calmed down. He doesn't know if Arthur will remember this in the next morning but he hoped that whatever did happen, nothing would change between them.

He looked down at his King's sleeping face and he caressed it gently. Then his hands traveled to his blonde hair and it was as soft as his skin. "Merlin," Arthur mumbled and it brought such a warm feeling straight to Merlin's heart. He was indeed in love with his King and now it was forming into a new pain, a much stronger and agonizing pain as he feared the King's future if he doesn't marry Gwen. Despite Morgana's warning, he doesn't think he is the right choice for Arthur and Camelot.

Without a word, he walked to the door with his King's armor and dirty clothes, he turned to take one last look at his King's peaceful face and walked out, the door closing behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** So let me know what you think? =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...

**A/N: **Yeah, I said that I will post this story in every Monday but then I thought I might as well change my mind =D

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

The young warlock woke up to the sound of the rooster's cry. He realized that he had once again slept in the stable, while polishing the King's armor. Then the memories of last hit him hard. He blushed. Why did he do that? And with Arthur. Arthur was going to kill him if he ever found out what had happened between them. He should have controlled the situation better. Even if he couldn't whisper spells he could have used wordless magic to push Arthur away. Why didn't he do it? What if Arthur didn't forget? He couldn't face Arthur. Not after what happened. He looked at his reflection on the iron breast plate and found he was blushing. He knows well that whatever happened between Arthur and him, he can't leave Arthur. Arthur needs his help in order to unite the five kingdoms.

He stretched his aching back with a loud yawn and slumped his shoulders down a little as he scratched his collarbone. He put down the breast plate and went over to the well nearby and got himself a bucket of water. After he washed his face, he wondered what he was going to do. He would go fetch Arthur's breakfast from the kitchen and after that, he would bring in Arthur's armor like he did everyday. Nothing would change.

So he went to the kitchen to fetch Arthur's breakfast. He thanked the cooks and headed up to the King's chamber, only to slow down as he heard laughter, which sent a whole different feeling through Merlin's body. It's not pain or sadness—more like an irritated feeling. He knows the laugh belongs to Gwen and he shouldn't feel like this toward her. She is his friend and Arthur loves her. He knows he should come back later and was about to leave but she mentioned his name.

"Do you think Merlin is going to be upset if I am going to dress and undress you after we get married?" Gwen asked giggling after her question.

"If you want to. I mean Merlin does an awful job anyways," replied Arthur. Merlin rolled his eyes. If he did such an awful job then why didn't he just do it himself?

She laughed again. "I'm just teasing. I can never take Merlin's role. I think he will be really upset if I took over."

"He will understand. You are my wife."

"Not yet, I'm not."

There was a pause and Merlin decided to leave but he stopped again when Gwen mentioned him again.

"Another thing about Merlin, what are you going to do with him?"

"What do you mean? He's my manservant and he will always remain that way."

"But, Arthur, he has fought bravely alongside with you for a long time, even during your dark time. You should at least give him a better position," Gwen sounded very sincere.

"No, I can't think of any better suited position for him than just being my manservant. He is clumsy, never follows orders, and he is certainly not knight's material. He is an utterly useless fool."

"Arthur!"

Tears stung Merlin's eyes and he doesn't understand why. Arthur has been calling him names for years but for some reason, this time it just hurt him. He thinned his lips and decided to leave.

Gwen laid her head on Arthur's shoulder, making little circles on his chest. She knows she wasn't suppose to be on a man's bed until the wedding night but it was not like they were doing anything. They're just laying on the bed, spooning. She wasn't too happy with Arthur for speaking badly about Merlin. Surely, she knows that Merlin is very important to Arthur. Sometime, she even wondered if Arthur was in love with Merlin but she chose to ignore it.

Arthur sighed. "Even so, I would be lost if he didn't stand by me. I am who I am today thanks to him," he said, smiling.

"Then you should really consider giving him a better position," Gwen suggested.

He tapped his index finger on his chin, thoughtfully."I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell the whole court and kingdom about this, but I guess it won't hurt telling you first," he said. "I'm going to make Merlin my personal advisor."

Gwen nodded in agreement. "But can't you at least be nicer to him until then?"

He smiled. "I'm acting like that to him only until after the wedding, Gwen."

She sighed. "But do you have to be extra mean to him?"

"Gwen, he's Merlin. He won't die any time soon." He kissed her forehead assuringly. "Now, where is that idiot with my breakfast?"

She got up and gave him a peck on the lips. "I better leave before he comes."

"Alright, I will see you tonight."

She nodded and walked out from the room.

* * *

Merlin was cleaning the stable after he ordered another servant to deliver the king's breakfast and his armor. He was a little angry with himself due to his moment of weakness. Crying in his room like a little girl when Arthur said mean things about him. Why did it matter to him what Arthur thought of him so much now? Arthur was always a prat ever since the beginning, so there was nothing new about him acting like a prat now. Was it because of last night? Or was it because he was aware of his own feelings? Or maybe both? Arthur probably doesn't remember anyways. So if he wants his friendship to remain the same, he needs to get his feeling under control. He slowed his pace of working as he started to wonder if his destiny would ever change for the better? Or was he going to be Arthur's useless manservant for the rest of his life? He had great power and the biggest threat to Arthur's life had finally been removed. The process of uniting the five kingdoms was coming together slowly, but it was progressing. If he wanted to leave now, he could. So why did he choose to stay?

"MERLIN!"

He twisted around to see his king walking his way, looking rather angry and pouting more than Merlin had seen of him in a while. He turned back to his cleaning, ignoring his King's calling.

"Where were you this morning?" his master demanded.

"Can't you see? I'm cleaning the stable," Merlin replied humorlessly, avoiding eye contact with the King. He was afraid if he looked into his king's eyes, he might say something that he will regret later.

Arthur calmed his temper as he saw how Merlin was behaving. Usually when Merlin behaved like this it always meant something really bad had happened that his friend didn't want to share with him. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting weird. Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing."

Arthur grabbed his manservant's arm and made him look at him. "Did I do something wrong to you last night?" The question stopped Merlin from moving so suddenly that Arthur knew he must have done or said something to Merlin that he didn't mean when he was drunk. "If I did, I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

Merlin knew Arthur meant well about the apology but what happened last night and what happened this morning were two different things, right? He wanted to do what his mind was telling him to do, forget whatever had happened last night, but his lips seemed to follow his heart. "I'm just your manservant. You don't need to feel concerned about me," Merlin said it rather bitterly which he immediately regretted.

The King was going to say something but Lancelot and Leon interrupted them. "Sire, your presence are requested in the court," The King gave them a nod and turned back to Merlin. "We will talk about this later," Arthur promised and left with his two knights.

Merlin watched his King's back, more like his arse, as they disappeared into the castle. He really wanted to hit himself on the head for even daring to look at Arthur's perfect arse and his broad muscled back.

"What is that all about?" Gwaine appeared from nowhere and made Merlin jump back a bit.

Merlin sighed. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

He knows that the knight was not going to drop the subject if he didn't give him something. "I-I...I just overheard something he said to Gwen this morning," he answered lamely.

Gwaine waited for his friend to continue but when he didn't, he asked, "Which is?"

When Merlin didn't seem to want to answer, he put up both of his hands in mock surrender but then Merlin finally spoke up. "That I'm just a utterly useless fool."

* * *

As Arthur is walking away from the stable after seeing his manservant, something kept tugging the back of his mind. Pictures of Merlin panting under him and saying his name as if his life depended on it. He shook his head if he could get the images from his mind, but no matter what it's still there. Did he really make a pass on his manservant? Is that why he was acting so strangely? And avoiding him? Then he remembered the sexy gasping sound coming out from Merlin's sweet mouth that sent a nice sensation to his groin. "Wait," said Arthur and halted them from walking any further up the stairs. "I need to speak to Merlin."

Both of his knights looked at their King oddly. "But sire, can't it wait?"

"No, I need to speak to him now," he said and turned back toward the stable again. He frowned when he found Merlin in the stable with Gwaine. He quickly took a step back to the corner of the stable. He knows well that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on what seems to be a serious conversation. It was very wrong but he could't help himself all the same. Maybe Merlin would tell Gwaine what had happened with them. He never told Arthur his worries. As he realized that, it pained him. He told Merlin anything and everything but Merlin didn't seem to want to tell him anything. Why?

"I-I...I just overhead something he said to Gwen this morning," he answered lamely.

Arthur opened his mouth in disbelief that Merlin would eavesdrop on him and Gwen that morning but it made him less guilty for eavesdropping on Merlin now.

"Which is?" That was Gwaine's voice and he was tempting Merlin to spill whatever he wanted to say to the knight.

Merlin went quiet. It seemed even to Gwaine, Merlin didn't want to talk. It kind of relieved Arthur a little bit until Merlin blurted out, "That I am just a utterly useless fool."

Gwaine gave Merlin a confused look. "Doesn't he always call you that? What is the difference now in hearing something that you have already heard over the years?"

Arthur was as curious as Gwaine.

Merlin seemed to take a very complicated moment to reply Gwaine. He didn't want to say anything about his late night with the King. Gwaine grasped the young warlock's shoulder and squeezed it, which gave Arthur a rather strong feeling of hatred toward the handsome knight. "There is more, isn't it?"

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes again and he hated himself for not able to control it. He didn't answer but nodded. Gwaine pulled Merlin into his arms so suddenly that it made Arthur almost jump from his hiding spot and draw his sword, but with a little self-control, he didn't.

"What was that?" Merlin turned to look around to see what had made that noise as he quickly wiped away his tears, didn't want anyone else witnessing his moment of weakness.

The knight pulled Merlin back into another embrace. "Oh, it's probably just a rat, a giant one to boot," he said loudly.

Arthur mentally noted to himself to kill Gwaine later at the training ground.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He pulled away. "Thank you, Gwaine."

Knowing that Arthur was still nearby, Gwaine cupped Merlin's face and pulled it close to his. "You do know that I will always be there for you right, Merlin?" he asked. Merlin nodded suspiciously at his friend's behavior as he was trying to pull away again. But again, Gwaine pulled him back. "Remember that if you need two strong arms to hold you or a shoulder for you to cry on or maybe just a kiss...you can always come to me."

Merlin stared at Gwaine, his sudden unusual change of attitude making him nervous. He was debating if he should use magic to push Gawain away as he had come too close to him, invading his personal space. Arthur swept his fingers through his hair, feeling very aggravated that Gwaine was embracing Merlin.

"Remember, okay?"

"Gwaine, you're scaring me."

"Am I? Maybe I should give you a kiss to erase all this awkwardness," he leant forward to kiss Merlin but Merlin ducked down. At the same time both the knight and the king drew out their swords and with a clank, their swords met. "Arthur?" Merlin said in surprise and then remembered he was crying and quickly wiped the tear tracks away with his sleeves.

"Your highness, how lovely of you to finally show up!" Gwaine said amusingly as both the men swirled their swords around and parted ways as they jumped apart from each other.

"I'm going to kill you for bullying Merlin!" Arthur screamed and aimed toward Gwaine.

Gwaine blocked it. "You're the one who bullies him!"

"Only I can bully him! He is _mine_!"

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise at the comment but he was still a little lost as to what was going on between the knight and the King. They were brawling like little kids. "Stop it! Stop, both of you! You're going to get hurt!" Merlin shouted but both of the men still wouldn't stop fighting. Annoyed, Merlin whispered a spell and a rope came out from nowhere and tripped both of them to the ground. As soon as they dropped their swords, Merlin whispered another spell and the swords were swept away. But this only made the situation worse, Gwaine and Arthur started to fist fight.

* * *

Gwen was standing in front of Arthur with both of her hands on her hip, frowning at her soon-to-be husband. Arthur couldn't really look at her, ashamed of his childish brawl with his knight. He had a bruise under his left jaw, right eye, and some over his body. Gaius was treating him with some special ointment, while Merlin treated Gwaine. Arthur wasn't too happy with the choice, but Merlin doesn't seem too keen to tend Arthur at the moment. He swore he will get even with Gwaine later.

"...you ditch your royal duties to have a bash with your knight?" his soon-to-be bride asked in a controlled angry voice. When Arthur was about to answer, she cut him off. "Do you know how disappointed the royal court is with you right now?" Gwen asked as calmly as she could but once she started, she couldn't seem to stop.

Gwaine smirked at Arthur and looked down to Merlin, who was oblivious to Gwaine's intention. "Oh, before I forget, Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot want me to ask if you want to join us at the tavern tonight."

"The tavern?"

"Yes, the Yellow Sun tavern at dusk. After you attend to the royal prat, of course," Gwaine said loudly on purpose for his King to hear. And Arthur did hear it and glared at Merlin as if he disapproved.

Merlin could sense Arthur's glaring but he ignored his King. "Alright, count me in," he agreed.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted in disbelief but Gwen glowered at him making him back down.

Gwaine chuckled and Merlin just smiled. Gwaine leant forward and whispered, "At the stable, don't think too much about it. I was just pulling a prank on Arthur because he was eavesdropping on us."

Merlin gaped in shock but at the same time he was thankful for Gwaine. "Thank you." He finished wrapping Gwaine's wound.

The knight shuffled his dark hair as he stood up. "You still owe me an explanation about what happened between you and him though." He made his way to the door. "I will see you tonight then," he said, winking at his King and walked out.

Merlin stood up with the warm bucket of water that he used to clean Gwaine's wounds and walked out from the room. He could feel Arthur's eyes following him out, making his nervous. He threw the water out and by the time he came back, Gaius and Gwen were gone but Arthur was still in the room, still shirtless. He shifted his gaze to anywhere but his King. "Do you still need something?"

Arthur stood up from where he sat and went over to Merlin. He leant over Merlin and for a moment, Merlin thought Arthur was going to kiss him but was disappointed when he only leant over to close the door and lock it. When Merlin heard the click of the lock, he felt very uneasy from it and the closeness that they were in but he tried not to show it. He wondered if he should make a run to his room before something happened? What would happen? Arthur doesn't remember anything. Did he? If he does, what was going to happen to their relationship? He couldn't possibly blurt anything out until Arthur said something first.

"You are not going to the tavern with Gwaine tonight," Arthur finally said and moved away from his manservant.

Merlin felt another pain of disappointment when Arthur moved away. However, his brow furrowed. "Why not? I will finish the chores early so you don't need to worry about it," he replied and went over to put the bucket on the table.

He didn't expect Arthur's next action just seconds after he said that. Both of Arthur's hands slammed onto the table, hovering over Merlin with his body, trapping him in between his arms. Merlin didn't want to turn around to face Arthur, knowing that he was blushing right now. Then Arthur leant forward closely until his lips were near Merlin's ear. "Don't try my patience, Merlin. I don't like you hanging around too much with Gwaine. I feel like he has other alternatives with you."

Merlin couldn't believe what Arthur had just said. Gwaine could never feel that way about him. Gwaine loved his women. Beside Merlin was in love with Arthur and Arthur alone. But he couldn't tell him that. He closed his eyes and turned to Arthur with his goofy smile. "Don't worry, I am not into men," he said and pushed Arthur away but Arthur grabbed his wrist. He looked up to Arthur and he swore he saw sadness before he blinked it away as he let go. "You don't need to make lunch or dinner today. Gwen has prepared it."

Merlin nodded. "Does that mean I have the day off?"

"No, it means you have the day to polish my armor, do my laundry, and scrub my boots," Arthur said and moved away to the door and opened it to leave.

When he was gone, Merlin's smile faltered and he sat down in a chair. He needed to get his thoughts and feelings under control before something like the night before happened again.

When Arthur was finally out from the clinic, he felt like he could finally breathe. He almost kissed Merlin in there. What was he thinking? He was getting married in a few weeks to Gwen, the woman he loved. Of course, he knows he always had this strange attraction toward Merlin ever since he met the scrawny man and he did come to the conclusion that was in love with him a few years back. But Merlin never returned any of those feelings beside his duty as a loyal servant, and what he had said in the clinic proved it. So he gave up and turned his need for love to Gwen. Bless her golden heart, she returned his feelings. But that didn't explain his behavior this morning when he randomly attacked Gwaine just because he was touching Merlin. The knight showed those kind of affection toward Merlin before and it never effected Arthur, so why now? Was it because of what happened last night?

He swept his fingers through his blonde hair, frustrated. He felt he had betrayed Gwen's love and Merlin's friendship. He didn't want to destroy the two best relationships he had. He couldn't afford to lose them both.

"Arthur," Gwen said, smiling as she made her way to her fiance. "Lunch is ready."

Arthur smiled and walked up to give her a kiss. She gave out a moan of surprise but eventually gave in to him. Arthur loved kissing Gwen but something had changed. It was not bad kissing her. It just wasn't enough. Not like the kiss he shared with Merlin. Feeling a little guilty, he pulled back. "We should...go." He said and took her hand as he lead her toward the dining hall.

She nodded and followed him willingly. She could feel something was wrong but she couldn't pinpoint it. The kiss was rather strange and different.

* * *

All the advisors and councilors walked out from the Great Hall after the meeting about making Merlin one of the advisors of the court. Many of them disagreed of making him one since he was nothing but a servant. Others agreed with the decision due to the fact that they had witnessed Merlin's wisdom during all the wars and battles, despite his background. They had finally agreed to the decision that Merlin will become an Advisor of the Court.

As stoic as he could be in front of his court, the King found himself smiling nonstop when he was finally alone. He did in fact have a little doubt that the court would not pass judgement on this request. He may be King but such decisions came down to the approval of all his court, something that was not a necessarily easy task. He could not wait until after the wedding to announce it to his kingdom. Now, he had to think of some sort of chores for Merlin to do so he wouldn't be able to attend his little gathering at the tavern with Gwaine. He wanted to enjoy this moment when Merlin was still his manservant. When Merlin officially became one of the court, he wouldn't be able to bully him anymore. Well, not as much as he wanted.

He got up and walked toward his royal chamber. He knew Merlin was there so he would go there to give him more chores. Regrettably, when he got there he saw that Merlin had definitely finished his chores already. His clothes and room were clean and his armors were polished. Without knowing it himself, he was stomping down the stairs and storming all the way to the clinic.

Merlin put the last bundles of Arthur's clothes into the dresser and closed it. This was the last chore of the day and it was still a little bit early. He decided that he would go and take a quick bath before meeting Gwaine and the other two knights. It had been a long time since he really spent time at the tavern with them, beside Gwaine. He walked down the stairs and saw Gwen talking to some of her maids down in the corridor. She saw him and smiled at him. He returned the smile and she went on chattering with her maids. Five more days and they would be married. As for Merlin, he would remain a simple manservant. Maybe less now that Arthur had a wife. A thought of going back home to Ealdor came to mind but what would he do while he was there? He loved Camelot and there was so much more for him here than there. But what was there for him here now? He already helped Arthur achieve greatness in Camelot. His destiny with Arthur was over already, right? He should go and travel around the world for a new adventure, right?

He stopped walking as he realized that if he leaves Camelot, then it meant he was leaving Arthur. He had been with Arthur for so long that the thought of leaving just made him very sad. He didn't want to leave Arthur but what was the benefit of his staying? Magic was still banned and he was still just a manservant. Nothing changed for him but everything had changed for Arthur. And soon he might not even need Merlin anymore. Again, tears stung his eyes at the thought of Arthur not needing him anymore. What would he do with his life then? His life was meaningless until he met Arthur. If it was not for Arthur, he would still be lost, thinking himself a monster just because he had magic. Will Arthur think the same if he knows that he had magic? Arthur would surely hate him and banish him.

He inhaled sharply and painfully at the thought. He continued walking forward until he reached the clinic. "Gaius," he called but there was no answer. He went up to his room and just stood in the middle of his little room. He never felt so lost. He didn't want to think anymore because he knew he would go crazy with those empty thoughts if he did. But what can he do to make him forget? Alcohol. If he drinks maybe it will drown his thoughts. He nodded to himself and took his tunic off. He needed his quick bath before he went on his way to the tavern.

As he was about to take his trousers off, his bedroom's door was kicked open with a very angry Arthur standing in the now opened doorway. "MERLIN!"

Arthur saw Merlin in the corridor with his back facing him. He was about to call out to his manservant but he suddenly walked away before he had a chance to. He followed him with a regular pace but Merlin walked so fast that it seemed he was practically running. Was he running from Arthur? The thought just made him angry. When he got to the clinic, Merlin already had the door closed. He banged on the door but no one came to the door. So he slammed the door opened and called Merlin's name but no one answered. Then he heard movement inside Merlin's room. Irritated as he already was, he kicked the door open. "Merlin!" He walked in but stopped and his anger suddenly disappeared when he laid eyes on a shirtless Merlin in front of him. He didn't understand why Merlin being shirtless flustered him. Surely, he saw his knights shirtless all the time. He always walked around shirtless himself from time to time. Why would Merlin's half-nakedness make him so curious?

Merlin gaped and covered his chest with the tunic that he was still holding. He wasn't used to being shirtless around people, even when he was young. Being seen like this almost made him feel like he was naked. "Sire, did you need something else?" He asked and then tried to put his tunic back on.

He had to admit the fact that he was surprised to see that Merlin's body was...well-built. He was not sickly-skinny like he thought he would be, but he was not overly built with bulky muscle. His torso was..well..lean and healthy. His arms were toned and sinuous, just enough to see them and well-defined. Overall, it left him speechless. "I-I need you to polish my armor," he said and straightened his face.

Merlin blinked. "I've already done that."

"Well, do it again."

"You just didn't want me to go to the tavern with Gwaine, hmm?" he asked, thinning his lips.

"Well, weren't you running away from me awhile ago?"

The young magic user looked at his king in confusion. "When did I run away from you?"

"Don't play idiot with me, Merlin," Arthur said warningly. "You have been avoiding me all day. Why?"

He shifted his eyes away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur stepped in closer. The room was already so small and it felt like it was getting smaller with Arthur coming so close. "Merlin, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, still approaching him slowly. Before Merlin knew it, his back met the wall and he was trapped between the wall and his King. He shook his head, still avoiding meeting his friend's gaze. Arthur grasped his forearm and made him look at him. "Merlin."

"There is nothing wrong," Merlin said quickly.

As Arthur stared down at the trembling Merlin, he oddly wanted to kiss him. He didn't know what he wanted Merlin to say in answer. Does he want Merlin to confess to last night? If he did, what was Arthur going to do about it? Was he going to confess his unrequited love to him? What about Gwen? And the wedding? Will he cancel it? It all depended on Merlin's answer. "Last night..." he started but then he heard Gaius come in and call for Merlin.

Merlin was relieved to hear Gaius. "In here!"

When Arthur let go of Merlin's arm, Merlin rushed out from his room as soon as he was free. He fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white. He felt hurt, knowing all too well that Merlin would never return his feelings. He slowly walked out from Merlin's room. Gaius saw him and greeted him. "Sire, is there something wrong?"

He turned his gaze to Merlin, who was taking the herbs from the basket that Gaius picked, and organizing them. He was still avoiding Arthur. He shook his head and left without a word.

When Arthur was gone, Gaius turned to Merlin. "Is he all right? He seems troubled."

Merlin shrugged. "Probably because of his upcoming wedding."

Gaius nodded and helped Merlin in organizing the herbs.

The sun hadn't come up yet when Merlin left Camelot to go to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. He had sent a message to Morgana to meet him there. He knows the hours of the Camelot patrol and they wouldn't come there for another two hours. When he arrived, he could see her figure in a cape not far from his position. He hopped off his horse and walked the rest of the way to her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come," he said when he reached her. She took the hood of her cape off.

"So have you come to realize your feelings?," she asked.

He nodded. "But I am not going to tell him."

Her eyes widened with worry. "But you must."

He shook his head. "What if he doesn't love me back?" he asked. "I can't risk it. If I tell him and he rejected me then I will have to leave Camelot. I don't want to leave his side."

"But-"

"I won't let anything happen to him," he promised. "And Camelot."

She shook her head and moved back from him. "You don't understand, Merlin," she said gravely. "You didn't see what I have seen. If you let this wedding happen, you will never able to live with the rest of your life."

"I don't understand why it is so important? I can't bare an heir for him. If he chose me then it will surely bring doom to Camelot!" Merlin said frustratedly.

"If you won't take action, Merlin. Then I will," she warned and with a whisper of a spell, she vanished.

***Flash End***

Merlin tied the cloak onto Arthur's ceremonial robe and went over to the bed to get his gloves. He hadn't spoken to Arthur ever since that day in his room. Everyone was so busy getting the wedding all ready that stopping for a quick talk was impossible. Now only an hour before the wedding, he was finally alone with his King but no words had been spoken from the both of them.

"A-are you nervous?" Merlin asked, wanting to break the ice, as he put the gloves on his King's hands.

Arthur didn't answer but nodded.

Merlin smiled. "Don't be. It will all be over soon," he said and patted his friend's shoulder.

Silence overwhelmed them again as Merlin finished helping the King dress. "Is there anything else, Sire?" he asked and finally leveled his gaze with Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you may go."

Merlin nodded and turned to leave but then felt Arthur's hand hold his wrist firmly. He looked back and just for a moment as they stared into each other eyes, they felt it. An unspoken feeling but both of them knew what it was. Then Arthur let go and Merlin silently left the chamber.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it is a little bit nerve reckon between these two lovers XD LEAVE SOME LOVE IN THE COMMENT BOX BELOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...

**A/N: **Yeah short chapter...Thanks for all the comment! :D

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully with all kinds of flowers and ribbons. Everyone was dressed wonderfully for the great occasion. Even the maids and servants looked wonderful. There must be a least a hundred guests of honor from many different kingdoms. Everyone was seated and chattering around as they waited for Arthur's appearance at the thrones. Merlin was standing on the left wall with the other servants. He was talking to one of the servants, George, but their conversation was very awkward since George had no sense of humor.

With the blow of the trumpet to welcome the King to the throne, everyone stopped their chattering and looked toward the opening giant entrance in the back of the room. Arthur walked down the aisle with his knights following behind him. Merlin admired him. He looked so tall, so strong, and as mighty as he always had. He went to stand next to his throne as his knights stood by each of the chairs upfront. For a second, Arthur looked to Merlin and found his friend smiling up at him. Merlin didn't know how much that single smile broke Arthur's heart and the blonde king certainly didn't know how much it hurt Merlin just to give him that smile.

Then a single harp was playing a lovely melody and the beautiful Gwen came from the same entrance with her maids trailing down the same aisle. She smiled happily toward Arthur and he tried his very best to do the same but his eyes kept averting to Merlin, who was trying not to falter his smile. Arthur took Gwen's hands and they turned to face each other as the high priest came to stand behind them.

"Today is a wonderful is..." the priest voice faded away as Merlin suddenly felt the changes in the air. Something magical, very powerful was coming their way and he knew this power. He fought with this power too long to not know who it was from. No one else in the coronation seemed to take notice of it but Gwaine could see his concerned looks and looked around as well.

"Everyone take cover!" Merlin shouted and just a split second after his warning, the entrance doors exploded into splintered pieces and thin, silver fishline strings came from nowhere and tied all the limbs of everyone in the Great Hall. Cries and struggles came from everywhere. Merlin, who wasn't effected by this magic ran to the middle and tried to stop the strings from binding Arthur and Gwen but somehow his magic had no effect. The strings captured Arthur's limbs just after he unsheathed his sword and pushed Gwen behind him. The strings also captured Gwen's limbs and held her in her position. As Morgana appeared through the smoke, creates by the explosion from the door, every movement seemed as if it was in slow motion. Fear filled the room at the sight of her, especially Gwen. Morgana tried so many times to kill her in the past that she feared that the witch is coming to do it again. Merlin whispered spells to attack but every attack was deflected and he didn't understand why.

"Merlin, you have magic?" It was Gwen's voice and everyone stopped struggling and looked at him.

Arthur was as surprised as everyone in the Great Hall. How could Merlin be a sorcerer? He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't deny the truth when Merlin was using magic in front of him right now. "Merlin? You're a sorcerer?" he asked in disbelief, feeling betrayed.

The sorcerer froze in his place as he realized what had just happened. He had just been revealed himself to everyone in the court as a sorcerer. Arthur sounded so betrayed that Merlin couldn't turn around and face him. He couldn't bare to face him, not now not ever. But he couldn't worry about that now, he had to save Arthur and Camelot. If he was to be banished or to be burned at the stake later, he would deal with that when Arthur and Camelot are safe. He shouted a spell at Morgana but the spell was deflected again and he felt so helpless. Then suddenly he felt a force hit him and knock the air out of him. He realized that he had flown a few feet back and landed near Arthur's feet. Pain ripped through his body as he could feel his ribs were broken and his left shoulder blade was dislocated.

"Merlin!" His name was shouted from random locations in the Great Hall by his friends in the room.

Arthur tried to struggle with the binding string but it became tighter as he struggled. Even if he did feel Merlin had betrayed his trust he still cared for his manservant. Drops of his blood glided down the strings as it started to cut through his flesh.

Morgana finally reached Merlin and squatted down to him. "It's a dark magic, Merlin. You can't use any magic against me until you incinerated the counter attack and got rid of the source."

"The source?" Merlin looked at her in confusion.

She smirked and leant over, close to his ear so only he could hear her. "Honestly Merlin, the source is the bracelet that I gave you," she answered and he looked at her in disbelief. How could he be so stupid to trust her after all the evil things she had done in the past?

She smiled satisfyingly before she stood up and glared at her half brother. "I'm very upset that I am not invited to your wedding, dear brother," she said and walked in circle around them.

"What do you want, Morgana?" he demanded.

She smiled, almost insanely. "I'm just here to give you a gift." She raised her hand and Merlin was suddenly raised to his feet against his will. He whimpered as the pain from his broken bones ripped through him again. "Which is his death."

Arthur wanted to attack her but he couldn't as the thin strings were cutting through his flesh painfully. Even the knights were struggling to be free so they could help Merlin.

Morgana turned to Merlin. "I gave you a chance, Merlin, but since you didn't take it, I have to take measure."

Merlin looked at her in disgust. "I should have know. You never change."

She smirked. "Oh, don't be like that, Merlin," she caressed his cheek. "Here, to prove that I have changed. I will give you a few minutes with your dear King," she waved her hands and Merlin moved to stand in front of Arthur (he groaned again from the pain of his broken bones). At first they didn't say anything to each other, but Arthur knew he had to say something to buy time. But for what? He can't unbind the magic strings and his knights are as hopeless as he was in this situation. Then he decided to ask, "Why didn't you tell me you are a sorcerer?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, he could feel that Arthur was displeased with Merlin's secret and it hurt him painfully. "I was afraid you might hate me for being born like this," he answered honestly.

"You should not have lied to me! I thought we were...friends."

Merlin's heart felt as if it was breaking as he witnessed his betrayal had hurt his beloved King. They had been together for years, he should have known that Arthur would never hurt him. Why couldn't he just be honest with Arthur?

Morgana leant forward to his ear and whispered. "Tell him. I will give you another chance. Tell him," she said and glowered down at him wanting him to confess to Arthur but he looked away in refusal. She sighed and with another wave of her hand, he was moved away from the King and faced her once more. She whispered a spell and a chalice with a red liquid in it appeared in midair between them. "This is a poison that will give you the the pleasure of a slow, painful death. If you drink this, I will let them go," she said.

"How can I trust you?"

"Well, it's either you drink it or they die," she said.

He looked at Arthur and then said, "I can't trust you."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"There is a spell that I created," he said. She moved forward, anxious to hear. "We will make a vow and we can not break it. If we do, we will die."

"And how are we going to enact this spell?"

"Hold my hand," he said and she did. He whispered the spell and green strings of magic flew around their arms. He gazed into Morgana's eyes. "I will drink this poison-"

"No! Merlin, you mustn't!" Came the pleading from his friends. Even Arthur looked on in horror at the fact that Merlin was going to drink the poison.

"No, you better not drink the poison, Merlin!" Arthur shouted which surprised his hidden warlock. "If you drink it, I will never forgive you!"

Merlin was a little relieved to hear that from Arthur, but he inhaled and continued. "I will drink this poison if you will leave Camelot alone and never return. If you return, you will lose all your power and _you_ will die in a slow, painful death," he said sternly. "Swear it and I will drink this poison to complete the vow."

She looked at him suspiciously and reluctantly said, "I swear."

"No!" Arthur cried along with his knights.

"Merlin." He heard Gaius say breathlessly from behind him. He turned to look at the old man, whom he looked up to as a father, with one of his goofy smiles and whispered a thank you. "Merlin," he whispered sadly, shaking his head.

He turned back to his King, who looked almost frightened at the situation. He tried to fight the magic and curse out loud when he felt so utterly useless. "Arthur," Merlin said and Arthur stopped struggling and looked up to him. He gave his King a sad smile. He was glad to know that even when his King learnt of his magic he still wanted to protect him. "It has been an honor serving you, my lord." Merlin took the chalice and drank all the poison despite all the pleading for him to stop.

As the poison took it's toll on his body, the spell was sealed and the chalice and Morgana disappeared into thin mist. He could feel his weakening body collapse to the ground as he saw Arthur rushing toward him, calling his name before darkness overtook him. His name, he loved it when Arthur said his name.

As soon as the magical strings disappeared along with Morgana, Arthur rushed forward and reached Merlin before all the knights did, Gwen standing behind all the knights. "Arthur, is he okay? Is Merlin okay?" she asked worrying.

The knights made way for Gaius to reach Merlin. He checked Merlin's pulse and his breathing. "He is alive," he said, almost relieved. "But barely." Arthur picked Merlin's body up carefully—aware that Merlin's bones were still broken—and rushed toward the clinic with everyone following him.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah you gotta love Morgana for interrupting the wedding...now, leave me some love in the comment box below! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arthur carried Merlin's willowy body into the clinic. Gaius cleared the bed to let Arthur place Merlin on it gently. Gwen and the five knights followed after them. "What can we do to help?" Asked Lancelot.

"Get some hot water and clean cloth," Gaius ordered and Lancelot and Gwen nodded and went out. He turned to Arthur who still hadn't said anything. "Sire, you need to give orders to your servants to take care of your guests," he said but it seemed as if Arthur wasn't paying any attention to him. His worried gaze directed toward Merlin. He touched his King's forearm and it seemed to snap him back to reality. "Your guests."

Arthur blinked and then nodded. He turned to Leon, Percival, and Elyan. "Give the order to all the maids and servants to lead all the guests back to their rooms, make sure that any of their wounds are tended to." They nodded and left.

Gaius touched Merlin's forehead as he noticed that the color of his face was draining oddly fast. His skin was burning up and he was shaking badly as if freezing. His whole body from head to toe were glazed in a cold sweat. "We need to change his clothes," he said. Gwaine was going to take off Merlin's clothes, but Arthur pushed him aside. "You get him some new ones," Arthur ordered.

Knowing how distressed his King was, he doesn't want to pick a fight now. He only nodded and went into Merlin's room to get some fresh clothes. Gaius was searching through his cabinet to find a potion to mend Merlin's broken bones first. Then he started to search for a potion that can slow the poison while Arthur was changing Merlin's clothes. Lancelot returned with warm water while Gwen returned with a new wash cloth. Arthur moved away and let Gwen take care of the rest. He walked over to Gaius. "Is he going to be okay?" for the first time since his father's death, his voice was trembling with worry.

Gaius blinked and thinned his lips. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I couldn't identify the poison."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She took the chalice and the chalice-" he stopped and went over to the cabinet on the opposite side from his bed and took a swab from a jar. He went over to Merlin and swiped the swab inside his mouth. Then he went over to his labs and tested it with some chemicals. He returned and said, "It's not poison."

The knights, Gwen, and Arthur looked at him with confused, almost relieved looks.

"It is not?" Arthur said in the hope Merlin was going to be okay.

"No," Gaius said but he still look very worried. "It's a love potion."

"A love potion?," All of them repeated.

Gaius nodded and went to one of his shelves to find the book that contained information on love potions. "There are over six hundred love potions. It will take some time to find the cure."

Arthur paced back and forth impatiently at Gaius's comment. As he looked at Merlin's pale form again, he kicked whatever was near him and made everyone jump. "We don't have time! Merlin could be dead at any moment now!"

Before Gaius could said anything, Gwen cut in, "Surely there is something we can do to speed up the process."

Gaius shook his head and was about to speak again, but this time Lancelot interrupted, "His color is back to normal." They all rushed to Merlin's side and saw that it was the truth. Merlin suddenly looked oddly healthy again as if he hadn't take the poison, or rather potion. Gaius backed away in fear. "It's the Scarlet Love Potion."

All of them turned back to the physician as he went to get another book. He turned a few hundred pages to find the information page. "The Scarlet Love Potion was created by a Priestess of the high court. It's said, '...when taking the love potion, the only cure is true love's kiss. If the victim wasn't kissed by the time of next full moon then they will die.'"

Silence filled the room.

"We have to find Merlin's true love?" Gwaine asked, unsure if the situation had become a joke. "Why would Morgana come all the way over to Camelot to give Merlin a potion to find his true love? Did she make a mistake?"

Gaius closed the book, not amused. Even the rest of the people in the room gave the careless knight a death glare. "The last full moon was last week. We have three weeks to find...Merlin's true love," Arthur said as he swept his hands through his hair frustratedly.

Leon came into the room. "Sire, your presence is required in the royal court," he said.

* * *

All the councils stood in their place when Arthur walked in and sat in his chair. He knows this meeting was going to be about Merlin being a sorcerer. He knew they were going to ask, or demand, him to be executed as soon as possible. He was prepared for what he thought was coming but not for what was about to happen. It was truly unexpected.

"Your highness," Geoffrey stood up and bowed to the king. "If I may have permission to speak."

Arthur nodded, waiting for the worst but he knows that whatever happened he will still not let Merlin die.

He inhaled nervously and said, "We would like you to grant Merlin a pardon."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise of the request. He expected them to tell him to do what his father would do—to do the opposite was definitely unheralded. "What?"

"I know it is unlikely of us to ask you this kind of favor since we didn't ask for the others but Merlin, Sire, his actions today prove that he is different from what Uther claimed magic to be. He was using magic trying to protect us and drank poison to save us all. We are in debt to him," he continued. "Even if it is just to banish him, we will willingly agree to that."

It was like a ton of weight just lifted off Arthur's shoulders. He didn't know what he would do if the court wanted him to execute Merlin. He knows that Merlin has kept the secret of his magic from him but now that he thought about it, it was understandable. Merlin had been by his side for so long and all the horrible things that he had said about magic would definitely make it difficult for Merlin to tell Arthur. He closed his eyes as he remembered what he had said to Merlin when his father had died and when Morgause showed him his mother. He exhaled and looked at his court. "He did indeed save all of our lives. I will pardon his execution for his heroic actions and using magic for good."

* * *

"I still can't believe Merlin is a sorcerer," Percival said as the knights were having their dinner on the small table in the clinic. None of them wanted to leave Merlin's side even for a second. They always had been together over the years and when one of them was severely injured or at the brink of death, they would always stay by their side no matter what.

Gwaine looked over his shoulder to where Merlin lay. Gwen was sitting next to Merlin, holding his hand while Gaius was trying to find if there was any other way to break the love spell. He turned back to the knights.

"Well, it does make sense, doesn't it?" Gwaine said, licking his spoon.

"What makes sense?" asked Elyan.

"I mean every time when we are in a battle or going on a quest with Merlin, something like a miracle always happened," Gwaine pointed out, finishing his plate of food. "Like that time when Cenred's army of the dead attacked Camelot. For some reason, while we all thought it was the end of us, the undead army was vanquished."

All the knights nodded in agreement. The statement also caught Gwen's attention. "Before you guys became knights," Leon started. "Cenred's army attacked once before they became the undead. Some skeleton army was raised and attacked within the castle. One moment they were fighting us and then another they crumpled into pieces."

They started to reminiscence all their battles and quests with Merlin. All the things that was unexplained suddenly became clear to them. "And we never thanked him for it," said Elyan regrettably.

"We will get our chance when he wakes up," Gwen said sternly. She believed Arthur would think of some way to save Merlin no matter what. "Won't we?"

All of them nodded but were still unsure if Merlin was ever going to recover.

Arthur came in and all of them stood up. They knew well why the court asked for their King's presence and they wanted to know what was going to happen to Merlin. Arthur could see from the eager looks of his knights that they wanted to know what was going on in the court. "They wished to pardon Merlin's death sentence."

All of them looked surprised, at the same time relieved. "And you allowed it?"

"Of course," Arthur said in a matter-of-fact tone and walked over to Merlin. "How is he?" he asked Gwen. She shook her head. "Still the same."

Arthur nodded. "The kiss of his true love," he turned to his knights, "I'm going to open it to public."

* * *

Two and a half weeks had passed and the kiss of Merlin's true love hadn't happened yet. Everyday, Arthur became weary and restless. His chamber was a mess of broken glass and scattered papers. The hope of saving Merlin was becoming shorter everyday and the thought of losing him was driving the King mad. Everyday, there was always a line of girls of all ages coming to the castle of Camelot to kiss Merlin for the reward that the king was willing to give: a thousand pieces of gold and one third of Camelot land. Even girls from other kingdoms came to their country just to wake the warlock with a kiss.

Inside the Great Hall, at where the king and queen's throne should be was replaced with a bed. On the bed is none other than Merlin. His dark hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a blue robe. His hands are folded over his breast. Everyday, two or three maids will come and change the flowers that were placed around the bed. Gwen was informed again by the maids that Arthur had fallen asleep by Merlin's side. She sighed and ordered them to fetch his breakfast and meet her at the entrance of the Great Hall. She had dismissed the maids as she took the tray of food and opened the entrance door slightly to enter when she heard his voice.

Arthur was caressing the skin under Merlin's jaw gently, in a hope that it would wake him up. "You always want to be a hero, don't you Merlin? So wake up. You can't enjoy your glory of heroism if you lay asleep like this." He tried to laugh but he just couldn't when Merlin was not laughing along with him. The thought of losing Merlin brought tears to his eyes. "Please wake up."

It had been weeks since the attack and Arthur hadn't been sleeping in his bedchamber. At his every break or at night he will come to the Great Hall to be with still came out to do his royal duties (He was mostly working on taking the Magic outlaw away). He misses Merlin though. He misses his witty comments, his sarcasm, and his clumsiness. He would give anything just to get him back. "If you just don't want to wake up because you are afraid that I will hate you—" He sniffled as he shook his head, "—I don't hate you. Yes, I was upset that you hid something like that from me, but now I understand. To be honest, I hate myself even more for doubting you. I always thought that I have been alone, but I was wrong. You are always there, protecting me. But I let you down...and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you think that you were alone..." He trailed off as he couldn't control his voice anymore from crying.

Gwen couldn't help but cry along with Arthur. In her whole life in Camelot, she never saw Arthur like this—a broken man. She wished she could do something to help Merlin so Arthur would stop being sad. His happiness was her happiness but it seemed so clear to her that her King's happiness is Merlin. She will do anything to bring Merlin back just so Arthur can be himself again, but she doesn't have magic or knowledge to do so.

Inhaling and wiping away her tears quickly, she tried to smile and walk in. "Arthur," she said and sees that he also wiped his tears away quickly before turning to her.

"Gwen, morning."

She smiled and showed him the trade of bread, cheese, and fruits. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry," he said.

She grabbed his forearm. "You have to eat something, please." Knowing that she is just worrying about him, he nodded and took a piece of bread and ate it. Then he turned back to his manservant. "How is he?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

She thinned her lips as she hesitated with what she is about to say. "You love him don't you, Arthur?"

Her question turned his attention to her. "I...I do care about him a lot. He is my friend."

She smiled and reached her hands up to caress his cheek. "I know that is a lie, Arthur. You have always loved Merlin," she said and she could see the guilt in his eyes. "It's all right, Arthur. I am not upset with you. I just wish you were more honest with yourself." She turned to Merlin and placed her hand on his. "Don't give up, Merlin. We will not shun you for what you are." She leant forward and kissed his forehead and gave Arthur another smile before she walked out.

* * *

Everyone was burning a candle outside for Merlin as tonight will be the last night. After hundreds of kisses from many different girls he still hadn't awakened yet. Arthur knows that Merlin probably wanted everyone to be by his side when he died but just for a moment of selfishness, Arthur wanted Merlin to himself for the rest of night. Gwaine knows the consequences if he disobeyed the king but he had to say what is needed to be said to him. He entered into the Great Hall after the candle burning and walked down toward where Merlin lay. His King is still by his side.

"I told you I don't want anyone here," Arthur said patiently.

Gwaine inhaled. "I want to tell you that Merlin loves you."

The grieving King shook his head. "He doesn't love me. Not like you think."

"No, I know Merlin and I know he loves you," his knight stated sternly. "All the things he sacrificed in order to save you. At first I thought he was doing it for the reason of his duties as your servant but as I watched you two...I see how much he needs you and how much you need him. He loves you," he said earnestly, but Arthur seemed to be lost because Merlin's life was slipping away with every second that passed by. "Sire," he started. "Kiss him." Arthur looked up at him questioning. "Trust me. He loves you. You are the one."

"Can't be."

"At least try!" Gwaine didn't mean to shout but Arthur was not the only one who was losing someone dear. Losing Merlin is losing his best friend and he desperately didn't want to lose him. "So you won't have to live everyday of your life regretting it." Gwaine angrily walk out from the Great Hall.

Arthur watched until Gwaine disappeared behind the entrance and for the first time since Merlin was poisoned he realized that everyone was devastated from losing Merlin. Not just him. He held Merlin's hand and he could feel the warmth slowly becoming colder. He climbed onto the bed and pulled him into his arms. He could feel Merlin's heart beat fading and his breath slowing down. Tears slipped from his eyes even if he didn't want to show weakness by shedding tears. "Don't leave me, Merlin. I don't want to be alone." He buried his face into his dark hair. "Please...I love you...Merlin..." He slowly bent down and placed his warm lips upon his love's cold ones. He wished with all his might that this kiss will truly wake Merlin, but nothing happened from his kiss and it was passed midnight. "Merlin..." He said as if Merlin would answer him like he always had. "Merlin..." His stoic face faltered and gave in as he let out a cry as he cradled him in his arms. _He is gone. _It was the cruelest truth. Merlin was gone. Arthur never again would find someone he could talk to or go to whenever he wanted to escape from his royal duties. He would never find anyone who he would be able to truly laugh with or just enjoy the little things in life with. He would have to bare the fact that he couldn't save the one that was closest to his heart. "Merlin...Merlin..." He kept repeating, believing it would bring him back.

"Sire, if you keep holding me like that I will surely die." came a breathless voice from Merlin's mouth. Arthur's eyes shot open and stared down at Merlin. Merlin's deeper blue eyes were looking up at him in confusion. "What happened?" he broke his gaze with the King and looked around. He was aware that he was in the Great Hall with a lot of candles being lit but he didn't know why. The last thing he remembered was Morgana making him drink poison in exchange for everyone in Camelot's lives. Shouldn't he be dead? Why was he in a bed in the Great Hall with Arthur holding him? And why was he crying?

Arthur was dumbstruck at what was happening that he couldn't find his voice to speak. As Merlin looked back to him, Arthur leant forward and pressed his lips on Merlin's lips again. They were warm, Merlin's lips are warm.

Merlin froze in surprise as Arthur kissed him. He was confused but he opened his lips and let Arthur enter his mouth. Their tongues met and caressed each other. It was like the first time they kissed, it was soft and gentle but then it become hard and needy. He didn't want to stop kissing Arthur, but he found his consciousness starting to slip away and then came the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I know...the part with the councilors in the court is a little bit easy-going...but this story was suppose to be a one shot =.=' anyways there will be one more chapter after this...and an epilogue...then I will be done with this story :D Leave your loves in the comment box below thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...

**A/N: **It's finally here...muahahaha (evil laugh) :D THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Merlin woke up again, he was not in the Great Hall or in his room. He was in Arthur's room and his bed. In a split second, Gaius's face leant over his as he stared down on him. "Merlin!" He cried and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. Before Merlin could bumble something from his mouth, Gaius went over to the door and called, "He is awake! Everyone! He woke up!"

In less than a minute, all the knights came running in and jumped onto the bed with him—hugging him and giving him kisses anywhere on his face except the lips (not a behavior that a knight should behave in, but Merlin accepted it). Right after the knights cleared off the bed, Gwen rushed in—still in her night gown—smiling happily at him and came running to kiss both of his cheeks. Everyone started telling him how worried they were at the same time so Merlin didn't know who to listen to first. He was just happy how they are glad for him to be alive. He was afraid that they would have wanted him dead for keeping the secret of his magic.

"...and don't worry about the magic outlaw thing," Gwaine said assuringly and squeezed his shoulder. "While you were asleep, Arthur banned the magic outlaw."

Merlin looked at everyone in surprise and curiosity. "Really?"

They all nodded. "I mean you were under the love spell for a month and when you woke up, you fell back to sleep for another three days. You missed out on a lot," Lancelot informed.

"Where is he now?" Merlin asked.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down the hall and Arthur appeared in the doorway. He couldn't find any words to say, just simply stared at the awakened Merlin—looking healthy and alive. "Merlin," was all he managed to say at the moment and everyone in the room tried their best not to laugh at their King. He ignored them and went around the bed to Merlin to pull him into a tight embrace. Then he pulled back and started shaking his shoulders. "What were you thinking? Don't you ever do that again, you dolt! You scared us half to death!" he shouted and Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I know. I know," Merlin said but he still laughed anyways. "I just didn't know you were so eager to want me to live, Sire."

Arthur's face turned serious. "You are the most important person to me, Merlin and your life is above mine. I will not let you die without my permission." Merlin blushed as everyone else (except Arthur) chuckled. "I love you." The words were so sudden that Merlin could only gape with his eyes widened in surprise. Then he turned to Gwen but she assured him that it's okay with a beautiful smile.

Gwaine patted Arthur on the back and said, "We will leave you two alone." Then he walked out with the other knights after they wished him well.

Gaius was the last one to leave. "Now Arthur, Merlin just woke up so go easy on him," he said and winked at Merlin.

Arthur scowled at his laughing knights and his former fiancé, he couldn't believe how well Gwen was handling all this, as they left the room and closed the King's chamber door behind them. He felt shaking from the bed below him and turned to find Merlin clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Your face, pfft, oh God! You just went from embarrassed to angry in a matter of seconds, haha."

Arthur wanted to be mad at his warlock for laughing at his embarrassment, but the mere fact that he got the chance to hear his laugh again brought a happy smile to the King's face. "I'm glad you're well enough to find such great humor in my plight Merlin.", as Arthur said this he went over to his door and slid the block of wood baring the door closed into place.

Merlin smiled at his King. "Oh?"

The King made his way back over to his magical love and slowly advanced his body over the prone man until Merlin was reclining on the pillows and Arthur was nestled comfortably on top of him. "Yes," Arthur whispered, "because ever since the night of your party I have been dreaming of making love to you. And now that you have had such a restful sleep I'm going to spend the whole of tonight showing you everything I have dreamed up."

Merlin shivered at Arthur's words and the King began to suck on his true love's neck, making sure to leave a mark for all to see that Merlin was his. No one could touch his warlock without having to answer to him from now on. Merlin let out a breathy moan at the sudden attack on his neck and ran both sets of his fingers through his King's hair, gripping and tugging his lover's head till Arthur let go of his neck and met Merlin's eyes.

With a breathy exhalation of "Arthur" from said warlock, the two lovers connected their lips and felt just how lucky they were to have found each other and moved to this point in their relationship. Merlin's eyes teared up as he realized that he had almost missed this, had almost let the most important person in his life go. Arthur kissed him ferociously, relishing in the same thought: that this gorgeous man beneath him, a man willing to protect him at all costs, was almost lost to him because he didn't believe he loved him. Despite their own stupid mistakes though, they were here and Arthur decided that he wasn't going to waste any more time.

Pulling away from Merlin's fantastic tongue, Arthur gasped and reached over into his side table fumbling around for the oil he kept there for his own personal use. It had been such a long time since he had needed to use it though that Arthur was having difficulties remembering where he had last stored the blasted thing. Merlin raised himself a bit after a moment and loosely grabbed Arthur's wrist when he angrily slammed his bedside dresser's door. "What are you searching for Arthur?"

Arthur plunked his head down on Merlin's shoulder near the mark he had left earlier. He tilted his head near Merlin's ear "The oil, Merlin, I could have sworn I had left some in there but now I can't seem to find it and I can't exactly think straight with you under me."

Merlin chuckled lightly at his King, "Oh Arthur, not everything always goes to plan in our lives, but those things that don't, well they sometimes lead to something better than we ever could have planned for ourselves."

Arthur raised himself off of his love's bony shoulder and looked at him curiously, "What do you mean by that, Merlin?"

Merlin gave his love a smile that stole Arthur's breath away and in a move that Arthur had used on his then manservant their first night together, Merlin engaged his King in a heated kiss. When Arthur had lost himself in the kiss, Merlin placed a hand on his thigh and switched their positions so that Arthur was now sprawled below him. A healthy flush adorned his cheeks now that Merlin was able to look at him closely. He made Merlin so hard just from his kisses, but Arthur aroused and panting was truly his undoing. "You're in love with a sorcerer Arthur and a sorcerer is in love with you. That, luckily for you, comes with many perks you never would have thought of before."

With these words spoken in a husky tone, Merlin's eyes flashed golden as he rid both him and Arthur of their clothes. The sudden contact between their unclothed arousals, which were both red and dripping at this point, was enough to cause both men to moan and revel in the new contact between them.

Merlin wasn't finished yet though. Once he had regained control of himself he settled his backside on Arthur's thighs and his hands on Arthur's chest, his body leant slightly forward and raised in the position, waiting to regain eye contact with his destiny. Once Arthur's blue eyes were his once more, Merlin spoke breathlessly, "One of these perks brings about a certain convenience in lovemaking that other, normal citizens of Camelot could only ever fantasize about."

Merlin muttered a spell that he had long ago perfected in his bedroom alone, with only fantasies of a wayward ethereal image and his fingers to practice with. Arthur gasped as he realized what the flash of Merlin's eyes meant this time and his hands scrabbled off the bed toward Merlin's opening. Sinking in easily with the help of Merlin's magic oiled insides, Arthur moaned as Merlin's back bowed and a wanton moan seemed to come from his very center, a growled yes, following close behind it.

God, Merlin was gorgeous and so beyond anything Arthur could ever dream. Whatever his spell had meant, his opening always seemed to stay slick: letting first one of Arthur's fingers all the way in to when he had four fingers buried in Merlin, the young man rocking back his hips and whimpering every so often in pleasure.

Finally Arthur found he could not last much longer but couldn't deprive himself of being able to watch Merlin like this, giving in to the pleasure Arthur gave him. He gripped his warlock's hips and waited till the young man locked eyes with him. The King slowly guided the tip of his erection into his Merlin, the young man bracing his hands and gripping Arthur's arms when the stretch became too much for him to handle. They continued in this way until Merlin was seated on Arthur's thighs once more and Arthur could feel Merlin's buttocks touch his spread legs. The sensation was almost more than Arthur could handle: he had been waiting so long for this and now that the moment was here, he could easily find himself losing his composure far too soon.

Merlin wasn't doing any better above him, though his reaction was the opposite of Arthur's. Controlling the pace of things was a huge help but the pain and intensity was something Merlin was just not used to and it was hard to imagine Arthur moving into him if just sitting still felt like this for him.

Both men waited until the other relaxed, both caught up in their own thoughts trying to get through the moment. It was a terse ten minutes of focused breathing but finally Merlin let out a long breath and his walls that, until that moment, had been tight with tension eased and Arthur tested this new freedom by moving slightly into Merlin.

Both men groaned at the friction and Merlin was the one this time to move his hips. After the awkwardness of figuring out what worked and getting their rhythm in sync, Arthur and Merlin found a stride that had both of them moaning in pleasure. Merlin lifted himself slightly and on his downward motion Arthur would raise his hips to meet Merlin's. It was a tentative rhythm that increased as both parties became used to it. Soon Merlin found himself muttering "harder" to his King below him and bringing his hips down with an increasing frequency.

Merlin liked the slow, steady burn brought on by his King's phallus now, the feeling pleasant and similar to when it was the King's fingers thrusting in and out of him. It was on one particular hard thrust up that Arthur caused the loudest moan yet to be brought from Merlin's lips. The warlock had never caused such a reaction himself when it was just him and his fingers, but Arthur had hit upon something inside of him that made his entire body feel as if it were made of stars, all brightly exploding and burning everything white around him with their intensity.

With such a feeling beckoning him on, the younger man couldn't help his passion at feeling such a thing again. Merlin began to buck wildly onto Arthur, letting his King guide just how he landed on his lap and the result was that special place inside him being stroked on every thrust from Arthur. It was all too much for Merlin, who had his head whipped back most of the time moaning his approval of Arthur's love making. He had never reached completion on his own without a hand wrapped around his own arousal before, but that was exactly what happened when Arthur struck his sweet spot the fourth time. Spasms wracked his body as Merlin let out a whimper and released onto his lover's chest completely oblivious to all that was going on around him except for the extreme pleasure that came with his release.

Arthur found himself in a similar state of pleasure as he was afforded both the spectacular view of Merlin giving over to his orgasm while simultaneously being gripped by his inner walls as they quivered along with the man still weakly bucking down onto him. The pressure sent the young King over into his own orgasm and the two lovers could only continue for a few more thrusts before Merlin collapsed onto his love's chest. Arthur eased himself out of his warlock with a careful hand, mindful and caring not to hurt his Merlin.

It was many moments of panting as well as light kisses before Arthur found his voice. "Those are some perks from loving you Merlin, more so than even getting to be worthy of such an incredible person or getting to be kissed by your fantastic mouth."

Chuckling Merlin raised himself with a devious smile in place, "Oh, but that is not all of the perks of being in love with me, Sire."

Arthur pecked the tantalizing lips in front of him before he responded; he found he might have a problem listening to what Merlin had to say from now on, knowing that his warlock's mouth could be used for something much better. "I have no doubt Merlin, that for the rest of my life you will constantly find new ways of surprising me and showing me all the perks of loving you."

Merlin rewarded him with a smile that Arthur had never seen before now, it was one full of happiness and joy, one that Arthur felt only he could bring to his love's face and he would continue to try his best to be worthy of that smile. Merlin engaged him in another light kiss, they were both still winded from their previous activities, though Arthur would be damned if they didn't continue when they were both ready for a second round. "Well in this case, my dear King, you have one of my many talents to look forward to in the bedroom."

Arthur raised his arms and tugged his warlock closer to him so that he could lave his neck with kisses and nips of his teeth, "I have seen plenty of evidence of that so far Merlin, frankly I don't know if I can handle much more of that right at this second. Give me a few minutes and I will definitely give you whatever opportunity you want to show these perks of yours."

His lover began to wiggle and push till finally Arthur allowed Merlin to pull back so that he was leaning on his elbows once more, "That's just it Arthur. Let me show you."

With those words, Merlin began speaking in that magical tone that usually brought Arthur on alert, but this time when Merlin uttered those words it made him feel proud. He didn't know how powerful Merlin was but the man's tone was so confident and peaceful, Arthur felt that all the magical beings that had come before him would worship this man if he were to utter any incantation around them. A flash of golden eyes brought about a rush of energy to Arthur and he realized that all the sweat and fluid that had been on his body before were gone and with a quick assessment he found Merlin had been brought to the same state. "Oh, you are just full of surprises aren't you Merlin?"

Chuckling, Merlin had the decency to blush as he explained, "Well some mornings I found myself, shall we say, in need of a release? And there really was never enough time to do that and rush off to take care of you while also avoiding Gaius' knowing gaze. Hence I created this spell, but it is really only good as long as I have the magical energy to use it, such as when I have just gotten up. Lucky for you I slept an extra three days, eh?"

Smiling at his warlock, Arthur flipped their positions and made his way down his naked lover's body, "Lucky indeed. How about we try one of my other fantasies? I must say I have often wondered how you would taste on my tongue."

As Arthur had his way with his destiny, Merlin squeezed his eyes closed and slid the fingers of his right hand through his King's hair. "Why not, Sire? *groan* After all,", Merlin grinned down at his lover, "we have all night and the rest of our lives to please each other."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think?...Review please :D**  
**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin (sadly)

**Rated: **M, for good reason...

******A/N: **Okay...the epilogue is short so I thought I might as well post it along with the later chapter...so enjoy :D

* * *

**Epilogue:**

It had been three years since Morgana attacked Camelot and Merlin. Merlin was surprised to find a letter from her one day when he came back from a meeting with the Royal court. Arthur had made him Court Sorcerer in order to gain trust with the magical beings. With his help, the peace between human and magic was finally falling into place.

Morgana had scheduled him to meet with her in a tavern inside Camelot. It made Merlin curious as to how she could come to Camelot when she could not break the vow spell she incanted with him. But Merlin could not refuse her invitation. If it's true that she somehow had broken the spell, Camelot might be in danger again. After a few days of debating if he should go alone or tell Arthur, he decided to go alone. He knows Arthur won't let him go if he knows Morgana is involved.

It didn't take him long to find the place since he knows the place well. It was of course the Yellow Sun Tavern. He walked in to realize that there was no one inside except for the bartender, Ted, at the bar. Ted gave him a nod as a greeting and Merlin did the same. He looked around the tavern and saw her sitting in a corner. He took a deep breath and walked over and sat on the opposite of her. "Hello, Merlin," she greeted.

"How did you get in Camelot? That vow spell can not be easily broken," Merlin demanded.

She smirked. "If you recall I didn't poison you," she replied. Merlin just realized that it was true. What he drank was a love potion and not poison so the spell was expelled. "What do you want now?"

"A thank you would be appreciated," she said, leaning back with her arms crossed. He looked at her in confusion. "Oh come on Merlin, I know you're not as much of an idiot as Arthur claimed you to be. That attack was just to make sure the two of you confess to each other."

He shook his head, blinking. "I could have died."

"But you didn't."

For a long moment, they both just having a staring contest. She sighed and gave in. "I didn't mean any harm, honestly," she said exasperatingly. "I just didn't want you to make the wrong choice and lead my brother to his early death." She looked away from Merlin and continued, "He is the only family I have left. I really don't want him to die."

Slowly, Merlin took a seat facing her. "Well, you might lead Camelot to fall since I can't bare him an heir."

She smiled. An actual smile that Merlin hadn't seen for the longest time. "You know Merlin, I think Arthur is right about you being an idiot," she said and he frowned. "So how are you lately? Any sickness?" she tilted her head as she looked at him curiously.

He look at her in confusion. "No, why?"

"Just wondering," she said quickly and clasped her hands together. "But are you sure?"

Now that he thought about it, the past few day he realized that the smell of poultry made him nauseous a lot. He loved eating them before and now he doesn't know why he suddenly hated it. Also he had been eating a lot more food than usual and he felt lazy, very lazy. He still did his royal duties but he finished them rather late. He didn't notice it until Arthur told him so. But then again, Arthur always called him lazy. "Maybe," he answered, backing away.

She smiled amusingly and leant forward to him. "I think you should get Gaius to check...your health."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason."

He stood up from his seat. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head.

He was about to leave when she said, "Oh Merlin, as the Court Sorcerer now you should really read more about the history of magical creatures." Again, he just looked at her suspiciously and with a nod, he left. She smiled to herself, knowing that there was going to be a bright future for Arthur and Camelot with Merlin leading them toward it.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Done with this story! Well...it had been done...just slowly posting it :/...but don't be sad and check out my other story 'The Child of Time' ! Also, I might started on a Merthur comedy/romance one shot soon...I also think I might do a sequel to this one since Morgana did lead the epilogue into a giant question mark...we'll see :D Okay...see ya in my other stories hopefully...


End file.
